Ninurta-Ra’im-Zerim
Ninurta-Ra'im-Zerim (Darmore) '' Kinézet: *Emberként: 217 cm magas, vörös hajú, ijesztő külsejű férfi. Világos, nagyon tiszta kék szemit többnyire fekete lencsés napszemüveggel takarja. (Illetőleg zöldes-sárgás színű, mikor próbálja álcázni, ám nem túl tehetséges ebben, könnyen visszaváltoznak a szemei az eredeti tiszta kék színükre) Öltözködésére az elegáns kényelem jellemző. Alakváltó jegye a szíve helyén a mellkasán található. Fehér, oroszlánkölyök foltok formájában. *Oroszlánként: Egy vöröses barna, (mára már sajnos kihalt) Berber oroszlán. Ismertető jegye, a tekintélyes mérete (4-500 kilós is volt közöttük, Darmore sem apró termetű), Méretes sörény, mely az egész hasán végig fut, és a karakteres, kissé morcos kék pillantás. ( kék szemszínét valamennyi alakjában megörzi) *Mantikórként: Hatalmas vörös oroszlán test. (Egy ember eltűnik egy mancsa alatt) A fején két pár szarv. Kettő az ég felé néz, kettő visszakanyarodik a füle mögött. Hatalmas skorpió farok, egy pár bőrhártyás szárny. A hátsó lábai, és a hasa pikkelyes. Méretes vörös sörénye van ebben az alakjában is, illetőleg három fém agyarsor teszi félelmetessé az ábrázatát. Ha az élénk, vérvörös színe nem lenne elég. Jellem: Emberevő lévén az emberekre leginkább csak táplálékként gondol. Ritkán veszi a fáradtságot, hogy megismerje őket. Leginkább csak a húsukat szereti bennük, de azt minden mennyiségben. Született ragadozó. Ez érzékelhető is a kisugárzásán. Impozáns magassága mellé nem kevés arrogancia, és bunkóság is társul. Ezzel ellentétben, ha valakit a falkájába fogad, bármilyen féle fajta lény is legyen, ha eléri nála, hogy a falkája tagjaként gondoljon rá, akkor ahhoz az illetőhöz hűséges lesz, és egy igen vehemens védelmezőként lép fel. Története '''Név:' Ninurta, Nimurta, Nin Ur, Ninurash, Ninurta, Sharuk vagy Sarur. Ninib, Ninip, Pabilsag, (akk) Ningirsu Girsu istene, Ṭalʿah, Telloh, (sumér-akkád) Pazuzu vagy Fazuzu vagy Pazuza (akkád-sumér démonkirály-mantikórforma) /Shesmu (Shezmu, Shesemu, Shezmou, Shesmou, Sezmu, Sesmu, Schesmu, Schezemu (egypt)/ Maahes Mihos, Miysis, Mios, Maihes, Mahes Μαχές, Μιχός, Μίυσις, Μίος, Μάιχες (egypt) /Apedemak (Nubia) / Neka-ci Ckami (indián), Zababa (hettita-Anatólia) / Wurunkatte (hurri) , Astabis(hurri), Hesui (hurri)/ Aeshma, Aēšma (perzsa, a harag istene)/ Bodhidharma-Daruma-Damo–Bìyǎnhú->A kék szemű barbár (perzsa-kínai)/ Sakhr a dzsinnek királya(perzsa, majd irán)/Amducious, a pusztító (héber)/ Ah-Chuy-Kat (háború isten, Tűz pusztító a neve) (Maya)/ Cocidius ->A vörös isten (Cumbriai, vagy észak-nyugat angliai, britt, kelta és végül Római istenség) amolyan Genius Loci, de noha britt isten, az alacsonyabb rendű római katonák is fohászkodnak hozzá/ Wegie, Tündér Macska, vagy Erdei Macska, Skogkatt (Maine Coon alakját használta főleg a Norvég-Kelta vidéken) Norvég-Kelta-Viking / Makhai, Machai, Machae, Μάχαι, Μάχη ''Machê vagy Makhê (Görög) A harctér szellemei, démonjai'' /Az újperzsa birodalomban (zoroasztrizmus) daeva~ként van jelen/ Akaji (jap. macskanév) / Ninurta-Ra’im-Zerim (emberi név) Darmore (használt név) Hindu: Narsingh /'' Narasiṃha/ '' Narasingh/ Narasingha/ Narasinghar/ Agnilochana (अग्निलोचन) - the one who has fiery eyes '(Akinek heves, tüzes szemei vannak) Bhairavadambara '(भैरवडम्बर) - the one who causes terror by roaring '(Aki megfélemlít egy üvöltéssel) Karala '(कराल) - the one who has a wide mouth and projecting teeth '(Akinek széles szája, és kiugró fogai vannak) Hiranyakashipudvamsa '(हिरण्यकशिपुध्वंस) - the one who killed Hiranyakashipu '(Aki megölte Hiranyakashipu-t) Nakhastra '(नखास्त्र) - the one for whom nails are his weapons '(Akinek a karmai a fegyverei) Sinhavadana '(सिंहवदन) - the whose face is of lion '(Akinek oroszlán ábrázata van) Mrigendra '(मृगेन्द्र) - king of animals or lion '(Az állatok (oroszlánok) királya) Baladeva '- the great form '''(a létezés nagyszerű formája) Megszólítás: Ninurta Uruk városából. Nergál és Laz fia, Irkhalla örököse. Enlil és Ninlil leszármazottja. Maahes Bastet és Ptah fia. A núbiai Apedemak. Az ősi Mezopotámia területén született Uruk városában, Eridu idején. Noha a város maga sumér lakosú volt, ő, és édesanyja egyaránt akkádnak vallják magukat. (Noha mondhatni két anyanyelve van, a sumér és az akkád egyaránt) Mezopotámiában élt jelentős ideig, majd átkerült Egyiptom területére. Egyiptom, azon belül is Taremu lett a második otthona. Édesapja Nergál, míg az ő és az öccse születésekor édesanyja egy oroszlán alakváltó falka alfa nősténye volt. (Később emelkedett istennői rangra férje oldalán) Egyiptomban is van családja Darminak. Igaz, ők inkább nevelő "szülők". Anyja Bastet, apja Ptah isten. Sekhmetre nővéreként tekint. Egyiptomban változott át mantikórrá, ott vesztette el a halandóságát is egyben. Az ottani családja vezette bele a szörny, és a félisten lét rejtelmeiben. (az isteni ereje még nem bontakozott ki ténylegesen) De az emberi tudást is szomjazta. Az ősi Alexandriai könyvtár szorgos látogatója volt. Félisten életében aztán bebarangolta mondhatni a világot. Amire még kedves emlékként gondol vissza, az az indiánok között eltöltött idő. A Chitimacha törzsnél, majd a bőrjárók között telepedett le. (Navajo törzs) Kronológia (Földi) '''Id.e. kb 5200 '''Uruk városa mellett született Eridu~ban Allatum (Laz) elsőszülött fiaként.(Nergál testvérét, Nannát látogatta meg, amikor Lazzal találkoztak) Az alakváltóktól eltérően ő nem emberi alakban jött a világra, hála apja vérének. Sem anyja, sem ő nem tartották magukat sosem sumérnak. Akkádként tartják a mai napig számon magukat. Születése után, mikor két hónaposként kinyílt a szeme, Anyja el kellett, hogy vigye a gazdájához, aki rá is ráolvasta a szolgaságot. Billogot kapott, és onnantól az ura tulajdona volt.(Azt hitte, hogy a fia is, az anyja nem mondhatta el a születése igazi történetét) '''Isz.E. 4970 '''Apja elküldi neki Ushum tojását, ami öt év múlva kel ki. '''Isz. e. 4700 '''Eladják ajándékként Egyiptomba El-Badari uralkodójának. Ott rabszolga, testőr, és ágyas. '''Isz,e 4650. Ptolemaios szolgálatába kerül. Harminc évig szolgálja a pap Ptolemaios~t, aki ekkor felszabadítja. Isz.e 4620 Núbiában telepszik le, Apedemak néven. Isz.e. 4615 '''egy oroszlán falka tagjaként, majd alfahímjeként él oroszlán alakban. Oroszlán párt talál magának. '''Isz.e. 4613. Gyermeke születik, akit Asenath~nak (jelentése: Apja lánya) nevez el. A lány nem tud ugyan alakot váltani, és emberi formát ölteni, mivel édesanyja oroszlán, ám apjához hasonlóan tud beszélni, és tőle örökölte kimagasló intelligenciáját is. Illetőleg egy embertől gyorsabban, de egy macskához képest lassabban fejlődik. Isz.e. 4610. vadászok érkeznek, és lemészárolják a falkát, közöttük Darmi párját és a kislányát is. Őt pedig a ráolvasott szolgaság mágiája miatt fogva tudták tartani, hogy moccanni nem bírt. A végén őt is halálra kínozták. Hét napig volt Irkallába, Nergál addig várt rá a holttesténél, majd mikor visszatért, immár a mai alakjában, vele maradt. (a bőre fehérebb lett, a szőke haja bevörösödött, magasabb, és szálkásabb lett a testfelépítése.) Első dolguk volt, hogy becserkésszék, és megöljék a vadászokat (Darmi első lakomája) Még ugyanebben az évben, Nergállal Abdju~ba (Abydos) mennek, ahol is Bastet és Ptah magukhoz fogadják az immár szörny oroszlánt. Megkapja a Maahes nevet. Itt kezdte el tanulmányait. Elejébe Ptah és Bastet oktatták. Mindenek előtt, hogy megtanulja uralni az éhségét. Illetőleg etikettre, hogy ne látszódjon rajta a szolga múltja. De csillagászatra, matematikára, és akkortájt még titkosnak számító tudományokra is sort kerítettek. Isz.e. 4510. Megszületik Darmore kisöccse, egy kistigris, aki a Nanna nevet kapja. Isz.e. 4495. Nergál úgy döntött, hogy ennyi év etikett tanulás után Darmore készen áll, hogy haza látogassanak Uruk városába. Egészen pontosan Darmi régi gazdáját. Ninurta úgy megváltozott mantikórként, hogy volt gazdája nem ismert rá. Előkelő urakként érkeztek Nergál és Ninurta, és az uralkodó úgy is fogadta őket. Újfent felajánlotta nekik a vendégszeretetét, élvezzék a földi javait, és szolgálóit. Közösen megvacsoráztak, majd Nergál Laz társaságát óhajtotta éjszakára. A gazda örült, hogy egy ilyen nemes kedvére tehet. Amikor Laz hozzá került, Irakllába vitte, Darmi pedig elengedhette a fenevadat magából. Az egész uralkodói családot lemészárolta. A szolgálókat, és a többi alakváltót pedig Nergál és az anyja után küldte. Ezután visszamegy Bastetékhez tanulni. Isz. e. 4450. Darmi tanulás céljából Indiába megy. Összebarátkozik Visnu~val. Isz. e. 4300 ''Narahiszna'' néven segít a barátjának. Megöli Hiranjakasipu démont. Isz. e. 4290 '''Öccse bajba kerül Anatólia~ban Can Hasan városban. Vallási és politikai viták eredményeképp fogságba vetik, megkínozzák néhány társával egyetemben. (a konyai és a cukurovai völgy összezördülésének kereszttüzébe került Nanna) ''Astabis'' (illetőleg ''Zababa'', és ''Wurunkatte'', nyelvjárástól függően) néven érkezett a városba az öccséért. Ám már csak a kivégzését láthatta. Félig oroszlánná változva ment be a testvére testéért. Majd ült le a kivégző helyen a testvére mellé. Ha valaki közel ment hozzájuk, azt nemes egyszerűséggel ölte meg, és falta fel a többiek szeme láttára. Öccse testét hét napig őrizte ilyen módon. Mind a hét nap és hét éjszaka zuhogott az eső, így maradt meg háború és esőistenként. Amikor a testvére visszatért, hasonló mód, mint annak idején ő, Ushummal elvitték őt is Bastet~hez. (Mivel Nannát nem a bosszúvágy késztette arra, hogy visszajöjjön, így neki nem is létszüksége, hogy embereket egyen) Nanna megkapta Bastet~től a Merui és a Neferterum neveket. Bátyjával ellentétben letelepedett Egyiptomban. '''Isz. e. 4285. Ellátogat a 75 sárkány szigetére (Atlantisz) Ushummal, hogy a lánya kicsit más sárkányok társaságát is élvezze. Isz. e. 4220. Elindul Amerika felé (levegőben Ushummal). Chitimacha törzsnél telepedett le. Egy alakváltó faluban élt, Neka-ci Ckami nevet adták neki. (jelentése a nagy emberevő) De a vörös hajszíne miatt, és mert őket védelmezte, tisztelték a falujában. Isz. e. 4190. Apacs indiánok közé kerül. Nem tudják róla, hogy nem ember, sámánnak gondolják. Isz. e. 4170. Elvándorol az aztékokhoz. Nagualként, vagyis szellemi vezetőként tisztelték oroszlán formája miatt. Isz. e. 4100. '''újfent Atlantiszba mennek Ushummal. '''Isz. e. 3800 '''Jelen van Ur megalapításánál, noha nem segítkezik benne. De az árnyékból felügyel, hogy az esetlegesen jelen lévő alakváltók ne járhassanak úgy, mint Anyja, és ő Uruk alapításánál. '''Isz. e. 3750 '''Urkesh megalapítása. Hurrik körében van jelen. '''Isz. e. 3700 '''Meglátogatják Ushummal Cucuteni (Kukutyin) városát. '''Isz. e. 3685 '''Eridu városába telepednek le Ushu~channal. (Hozzá kerül az első dzsinn, a Marid) '''Isz. e. 3623 '''Uruk városa. Jelen van az írás feltalálásánál.(ie. 3620) Lefekteti az ékírás alapjait, ám mivel nem fejti ki rendesen az embereknek 400 évébe telik, hogy megfejtsék. '''Isz. e. 3610 '''Elindulnak Európán keresztül Ushum~mal. '''Isz. e. 3570 '''Sesklo~ba (görög) letelepednek. '''Isz. e. 3520 '''Diminibe áttelepülnek. '''Isz. e. 3463 '''Egyiptomba átköltöznek. (újfent virágzik Apedemak kultusza) '''Isz. e. 3290 Egyiptomból elindulnak Kína irányába. Isz. e. 3250 'Damaszkuszba érnek. (Atreia~n megismerkedik Berill~lel) '''Isz. e. 3200 'Ötvenhat Királyság (India) Földjére ér '''Isz. e. 3195 '''Darmiék meglátogatják Dhritarashtra~t a vak királyt. '''Isz. e. 3182 '''Darmi találkozik Karna~val. '''Isz. e. 3180 '''Tovább mennek Darmiék Kínába. '''Isz. e. 3170 '''Visszaindulnak Egyiptom irányába. '''Isz. e. 3162 Karna megszületik Namru~ként. (09.14~én) Isz. e. 3110 '''Egyiptom területére érnek. Elkezdik az első dinasztia uralmának az előkészítését. '''Isz. e. 3100 '''Segít Narmer~nek, (vagy Menes) hogy elfoglalja a Skorpió Király trónját (második Skorpió Királyként) ezzel megalapozva az első dinasztia uralmát. Letelepedik Egyiptomban, a tanulmányainak szenteli az idejét. (Ushu~chan újfent Atlantiszt látogatja meg) '''Isz. e. 3062 '''Ushu~chan visszatért Darmihoz, ő is beszáll a tanulmányokba. '''Isz. e. 3000 '''Részt vesz az egyiptomi naptár elkészítésében. '''Isz. e 2990 Sethi (Sharur) hozzájuk kerül. Isz. e. 2985 'Draupadi megszületik ''Draeil~ként. Darmiék főleg Atreia~n, illetőleg az Akkád Panteonnál élnek. Legfeljebb Egyiptomba járnak át, de oda is csak akkor, amikor a gyerekek már nagyobbacskák. '''Isz. e. 2800 '''Egyiptomból elindulnak Kréta szigete felé. '''Isz. e. 2750 '''Atlantiszt újfent meglátogatják. '''Isz. e. 2670 '''A még fiatal Minószi civilizációt meglátogatják. '''Isz. e. 2630 '''Az Egyiptomi Óbirodalomba visszamennek. '''Isz. e. 2560 '''Jelen van a Nagy Piramis építésnél és befejezésnél (Kheopsz Fáraó) '''Isz. e. 2400 '''Tigris és az Eufrátesz közé indulnak. '''Isz. e. 2380 '''Neki látnak az Akkád állam alapjainak az előkészítéséhez. '''Isz. e. 2350 '''Az Akkád Birodalom megalapul. '''Isz. e. 2200 '''Maya Birodalomba mennek. (Darmi megkapja az ''Ah Chuy Kak'' nevet) 'Isz. e. 2000 '''Elmennek a kész Stonehenge~t megnézni. '''Isz. e. 1700 '''visszaérnek a Indus Völgybe, hogy lássák, az Akkád Birodalom, és az Indus Völgyi Civilizáció elbukott. '''Isz. e. 1600 '''Hitti Birodalomban tűnnek fel újfent. '''Isz. e. 1520 '''Visszamennek Egyiptomba. '''Isz. e. 1200 'Újfent meglátogatják a Hitti Birodalmat. '''Isz. e. 1180 '''Egészen a Hitti Birodalom felbomlásáig ott is maradnak. '''Isz. e. 1000 '''Izrael területére téved (Kánaán) '''Isz. e. 997 Megkapja az Amducious nevet. Isz. e. 800 A megerősödő görög városállamok területén tűnnek fel. Isz. e. 745 Visszamegy Asszíriába. (Az uralkodó birodalommá kovácsolja a segítségével Asszíriát) Isz. e. 740 Visszavonul újra Atreia~ra. Isz. e. 655 Perzsia területén tűnik fel újra. Főleg tanulmányokat folytat, illetőleg az árnyékból segít be a perzsáknak. Húsz évig marad velük, majd újfent visszavonul. Isz. e. 567 India területén tűnik fel. Isz. e. 500 Találkozik Siddhartha Gautama Herceggel, aki akkor már Buddha~ként ismeretes. Isz. e. 470 '''Görög filozófiának szenteli az idejét. '''Isz. e. 300 '''Babilóniába tűnnek fel újfent. Ismerkednek Babilónia megváltozott helyzetével. Darmi továbbra is tanulmányokat folytat, de már nem folyik bele a Birodalom irányításába az árnyékból sem. '''Isz. e. 250 Pártus Birodalom. Jelenléte hozzá segíti őket, hogy felemelkedjenek birodalmi nagyságokra. A Rómaiakkal vívott háborúkban vett részt. Isz. e. 110 Gallia vidékére mennek. Isz. e. 73 Britannia területére mennek át. Isz. e. 55-54 '''Caesar kísérletet tesz Britannia meghódítására. Meglepő módon nem sikerül neki. Viharkárok miatt vissza kell vonulnia... (Darmi nem volt boldog, hogy Caesar megzavarta az amúgy békés nyugalmukat) '''Isz. e. 20 Darmi visszavonul Egyiptomba. Szembesül vele, hogy a Rómaiak leigázták a távollétében. Időszámításunk kezdete. ~ 0 Draeil~t Ishtar behálózza, és befolyása alá vonja, majd magához köti. Onnantól kezdve teljes kontrollt gyakorol a Kisfarkas tettei felett. Eléri, hogy megölje Namru~t. Közben maga Ishtar, Berill~t megöli, és átkot szór Darmore~ra, minek következtében a családja eltűnik, és a dzsinnek oda lesznek kötve, ahol először megjelentek a Földön. Darmi mély gyászába elveszti az alakváltás képességét. Mantikór formában ragad. A düh és a harag elképesztő vadságot kölcsönöz neki mellé. 150 évig tart ez az állapot. Isz. u. 150~ Darmi képes az alakváltásra újra. Mély gyászát tovább éli, ám elkezd Atreia~val is foglalkozni. A két másik királlyal neki állnak, hogy az energia egyensúlyában felborult Bolygót stabilizálják, és amennyire lehet, helyre hozzák. Isz. u 164 Darmi elkezd visszajárni a Földre. Egy kiéhezett, megkeseredett, gyászoló és nagyon dühös mantikórként. A dzsinneket és a gyermekeit kezdi el keresni. Isz. u 165 Ewy örzője a még zabolázatlan és vad mantikór elé kerül. Végez vele. Büntetésképp hozzá kötik a lelkét. Nem vesz róla tudomást, teljesen elnyomja. Isz. u. 220 '''Újperzsa Birodalomban tűnik fel. Továbbra is a dzsinnjeit keresi. Belekeveredik a Római Birodalom elleni háborúkba. 210 évet tölt itt, majd tovább halad Kína irányába. '''Isz. u. 471-543 '''Kínában ''Bodhidharma / Daruma'' néven Kínai szerzetesekhez költözik. Megismerteti őket a Buddhizmussal, illetőleg az egyik pap kérésére megmutatja nekik, hogy lehet emberként állatias mozdulatokat végezni. (A Shaolin Kungfu alapjai) Újabb dzsinnt szabadít közben fel. '''Isz. u. 880 '''Vikingekhez szegődik. Részt vesz Párizs ostromában, de mint egyszerű harcos, és nem mint isten, vagy szörny. '''Isz. u. 890 '''Tovább megy a Makedón seregekhez. Újfent egyszerű emberként beáll a hadseregbe. '''Isz. u 950 '''Visszavonul a régi lakhelyére, az Indus Völgyébe. Vadon, oroszlán formában él évekig. '''Isz. u 1095~i zsinatról tudomást szerezve, Jeruzsálembe ment. Isz. u 1096 'Első keresztes hadjáratban a zsidók oldalán harcolt. '''Isz. u.1117 '''Jelen van az Oxfordi Egyetem Alapításánál. '''Isz. u 1147-1149 'újfent a keresztények ellen harcolt a második keresztes hadjáratban. Ott érte a harmadik keresztes hadjárat is. '''Isz. u 1189-1192 '''Harmadik keresztes háború. Újfent Jeruzsálemet védelmezte. Szibilla királynő testőre volt. '''Isz. u. 1226 '''Egyiptomból harcol tovább a Keresztes hadjáratok ellen. '''Isz.u. 1254 '''Segítkezik a Mamluk Birodalom megalapításában… rabszolgákból toborozva a birodalom lakóit. '''Isz. u 1325 Tenochtitlan megalapításában segítkezik. Isz. u 1347 Kihasználja a Fekete Halál pestisjárvány nyújtotta lehetőségeket. Isz. u 1410 '''Burji Birodalomba kerül. Továbbra is dzsinneket keresgél, és közben újfent háborúba keveredik. '''Isz.u 1426 '''Visszatér Mamlúk Birodalomba, és ő vezeti a hadjáratot Ciprus királya ellen, amit aztán meg is nyernek. Elrabolja a Ciprusi királyt, majd jelen van a tárgyalásoknál, és hozzá járul a szabadon engedésének a feltételeihez. '''Isz.u 1494 '''Fent van Kolumbusz hajójának a fedélzetén, hogy kivitesse magát Amerikába. Ám ott már az őslakók oldalán kel harcba. Komoly pusztításokkal sújtva a betelepülőket. '''Isz.u 1580 Visszavonul Atreia~ra. Isz.u 1709 Visszatér Európába… lakomázni. A szokatlanul kemény tél és hideg ezrével ölték meg az embereket (Darminak nem ártott a hideg) Isz. u 1730 '''Egyiptomból indulva nekivágnak Ázsiának. '''Isz. u 1796-1804 Fehér Lótusz Lázadásban részt vesz Kínában. Isz. u 1831-1833 Egyiptomi-Török háborút vezeti. Egyiptomiak győznek, ám Francia és Angol nyomásra nem folytatják a hódításokat, de Szíria így is hozzájuk kerül. Isz.u 1838-1842 Első Angol-Afgán háborúban részt vesz az Afgánok oldalán. (Afgán győzelem, de veszteséges győzelem) Isz.u 1850 '''Taiping lázadásról hallva elindul Kínába. '''Isz.u 1856 Kínába érkezik, ahol főleg a háttérbe húzódva van jelen a felkelésben. Nem foglal álláspontot, csak kihasználja a lehetőségeket. (1850-1864 Taipingi felkelés) Isz. u. 1862 '''Muszlim felkelés Kínában a Kanszu tartományból kiindulva. (1877~ig) Darmi újfent nem fogta senki pártját, de kihasználta a felkelés nyújtotta lehetőségeket. '''Isz.u. 1880 '''Részt vesz az első Búr háborúban, a búrok oldalán. Újfent hasznosítja a gerilla hadviselést, mint harci formát. Búr győzelem. 1881~ben. '''Isz. u 1881 Jelen van a Szudáni felkelés kirobbanásánál, de mivel a felkelés, és az ellenpártnál is túl sok egyiptomi van jelen, nem hajlandó állást foglalni. (Törökökre vadászik közben) 1899~is tart ez a felkelés. Igyekszik az egyiptomiakat menteni, vallási és politikai hovatartozástól függetlenül. Angolokat, törököket írt. Isz. u 1900 '''Indiába indul az éhínségről hallva. Ahogy oda ér, segít a helyzet helyre állításában. '''Isz. u 1914 '''Elkezdődik az első Világháború. Belefáradva az emberek butaságába, nem választ oldalt, mindenkit kiírt, aki rátámad. Indiából gyalogosan tovább indul Kína irányába, a Selyem utat használva. '''Isz. u 1918 '''Kínában éri a világháború vége. '''Isz. u 1939 '''Japánban él egy rövid ideje, amikor kirobban a második világháború. (Egy nekomata hívásának engedve vándorolt be Japánba) A korábbi álláspontját követve most sem csatlakozik egyik félhez sem. Egyszerűen kiírt mindenkit, aki rátámad. Ámbár egyre hatékonyabb fegyverekkel harcolnak az emberek, ezt elismeri. Ő továbbra is a régi damaszkuszi pengéjével küzd, ha kell bombák és lőfegyverek ellenébe. Nem egyszer komoly sérüléseket szerez, amelyeket a támadói, lehetőleg minél több támadójának az elfogyasztásával igyekszik rendbe hozni. Túl éli Hiroshima és Nagasaki lebombázását. '''Isz. u 1945 Egészen a világháború végéig Japánban marad. Szemtanúja lesz Japán lefegyverzésének. Isz. u 1952 '''Tibet… találkozik az akkor még csak két éve kinevezett Dalai Lámával. '''Isz. u 1954 Az újra megalakult Izrael Államot látogatja meg. Isz. u 1956 Jelen van Szudán függetlenségének a kikiáltásánál. De már minél kevésbé akar az emberek ügyeibe bele folyni. Isz. u. 1963 'Mind Kenya, mind Zanzibár függetlenségének a kikiáltásánál jelen van, újfent csak csendes szemlélőként. '''Isz.u 1970-1971 '''belekeveredik Jordániába a „Fekete Szeptemberként’ emlegetett tüntetésbe, és annak véres leverésébe. Újfent inkább néző volt, mint tevékeny résztvevő. Legfeljebb magát védte, ha bele kötöttek. '''Isz.u 1980 '''Oxfordi Egyetemre beiratkozik történelem és régészet szakra. '''Isz.u 1990 '''PhD~t szerez történelemből (az őskor, ókor, illetőleg a mitológiákból) '''Isz.u 1998 'írt értekezése elismeréseként megkapja a Közelkeletek doktora címet is. '''Isz. u 2000 A Cambridge Egyetem előadója, majd professzora lesz. Az egyetem finanszírozásával folytatja tovább (teljesen legálisan) a még meg nem talált dzsinnek keresését. Az otthon thumb|A dzsinnek világaDarmore otthona nem az Élők Világában van. Egy, még Isz. e. 3685 Eridu '''városában befogadott, és magához kötött dzsinnel kötött egyezség értelmében, a dzsinn~ek világának lakosa lett. Annak a Világnak meg vannak a saját törvényei. Amiket, ha valaki nem tart be, nem lépheti át a Világ küszöbét. A világnak három uralkodója van. Egy ősöreg sárkány, a dzsinnek legerősebbike, és Darmore. Mind a hárman a Világ egy-egy szeletét uralják. Uralkodásuk szerves része, hogy a Világba vezető három kaput őrizzék. thumb|180x180px Az északi rész Darmore birodalma '''Imhullu néven. A déli rész a Sárkánykirály birodalma Sarapu néven, és a középső, kavargó esszencia-energia nyaláb pedig a még meg nem idézett dzsinnek otthona, Daruta. left|thumb|180x180pxA furcsa, héj szerű bolygó belső része a sűrűbben lakott terület. A külső területen lényegesen ritkább a lélekszám. A belső terület, talán az energia oszlop hatásaként tartalmaz egy olyan anyagot a levegőben, ami az ott született lényeknek esszenciális szükségletük. A máshonnan betelepültek viszont nem érzékelik ezt, és teljességgel immunisak mind a jelenlétére ennek a plusz anyagnak, mind pedig a hiányára. Így a bolygó külső részén a más Világokból ide érkezett, békét kereső lények leltek otthonra. így aztán értelem szerűen Darmore, aki máshonnan érkezett, ő igazgatja a bolygó külső részét is, amit Hulmittu~nak hívnak. Mind a három kapuőr a saját otthonában a legerősebb. A világ, amit védenek, mondhatni a lényük része, így hallgat az akaratukra, illetve egy bizonyos kommunikációra is képes velük. Van még egy terület, a bolygó közepén lebegő szigetek egyikén. Egy elzárt kapu, ami egy rémséges zsebdimenzióba vezet. Ebbe a dimenzióba vannak azok zárva, akik még a szörnyek között se kaptak kegyelmet a tetteikért. Oda, csak a három kapuőr együttesen tud bemenni, és ki is jönni. right|thumb|180x180px A nagy távokat a szinte minden városban megtalálható kapukkal lehet lerövidíteni, így lényegesen lecsökkentve az utazások idejét. Ezek a birodalmak nem földi országok szerint elkülönülő egységek, sokkal inkább szerves egységet alkotnak. Ha valamelyik uralkodó valamiért nem tartózkodik otthon, addig az ideig a másik két társa átveszi az ő helyét is, míg haza nem érkezik. left|thumb|180x180px| Darmi otthona (palotája) a bolygó felszínén található, nem messze egy macska alakváltó falutól. Az egész bolygó szoros összhangban él a természettel, és a mágia, a lények a hétköznapok szerves részét képezik. Atreia~ra belépni, a kapuőrök engedélye nélkül lehetetlen. Ha valaki mégis megpróbálná beerőszakolni magát, egyfelől a három király, másfelől maga Atreia támadna rá. Atreia (a dzsinn világ) története Atreia~ban a történelmet három nagy korszakra bontják. Teremtés történetük nincs. Sosem próbáltak magyarázatot keresni, vagy adni arra, hogy Daruta és Atreia hogy születtek. Egyidősek azzal az univerzummal. A bolygó eredetileg Daruta~nak és az elementáloknak adott békés otthont. Csendes, harmonikus korszak volt ez. Nem volt szükség államra, vagy államformákra. Ez az időszak a maga izgalmak nélküli békéjével az idők kezdetétől 8000 évig tartott a legendák és Atreia szerint. Az idők kezdetétől számított 8000 év után kezdődtek el azok az események, amelyek a Második Kor történéseit alakították. Atreia~val a környező világok megpróbálták felvenni a kapcsolatot. Legelőször Peahiri~nek sikerült, talán a feltűnő hasonlóságuk okán. (Hasonló klíma, ott is elementálok élnek) Majd szép lassan a többi világnak is sikerült. Az események akkor kezdtek el komoly fordulatot venni, bár ezt akkor még maga Atreia sem sejtette, amikor sebesült lények érkeztek Iearia világából és menedékért könyörögtek. Atreia segítő jobbot nyújtott nekik képletesen szólva, és a ritkábban lakott északi félre (a mai Imhullu) területére szállásolta el őket, amíg (kérésük szerint) meg nem erősödnek. Elejébe minta vendégek voltak. Talán, ami feltűnő lehetett volna, az a mérhetetlen kíváncsiságuk volt, amivel a világ iránt viseltettek, illetve, hogy egyre több sérült érkezett, és a már felépültek is maradtak, hogy segítsék a társaik ellátását. Ilyen mód, szinte észrevétlenül belakták az északi felet, majd elkezdtek átszállingózni a déli félre is, az elementálok közé. Amikor elegen lettek, államformát honosítottak meg (királyságba bújtatott diktatúra) Hozták a saját államrendszerük. Az elementálok, (tudatlanságukból, vagy tapasztalatlanságukból kifolyólag) nem vették időben észre, hogy a későbbi országok szerint igyekeztek már a kezdetektől letelepedni, és eszük ágában sem volt elmenni, inkább egy csendes megszállást hajtottak végre. Öt országot alapítottak ilyen módon: Az országok saját mágiára specializálódtak. - Iealiv a sötét energiákat és azok felhasználási módjait kutatta. (fekete mágia nekromancia, kötések, stb) És ezek hogy vethetők be támadásra minél hatékonyabban. - Neiria királynője az elementálok területét igázta le. Az elementálok erejének a kinyerését, és használatát kutatta. Ezért is telepedett le Sarapu területén. - Abyss királya Daruta esszencia oszlopából igyekezett tiszta energiát kinyerni, és azt elraktározni. - Sheorir királya a mágia és a technológia ötvözését igyekezett megvalósítani. - Sahiri királynője pedig a többiek eredményeit összevonva igyekezett minél pusztítóbb fegyvert készíteni. Zaeyr~nek Abyss királyának sikerült először egy darabot leválasztania Daruta~ból, ám maga is meglepődött, amikor egy élő entitás született az eredményeként. Maga a folyamat olyan heves volt, hogy időlegesen lyukat ütött a dimenziókat elválasztó fátyolra. Az entitás esszenciája (noha ezt akkor még senki nem tudta) ezzel a balesettel összefonódott azzal a kis leszakított fátyoldarabbal. A lényt Imes, Iealiv királya kapta meg további kísérletek céljából. Sikeresen egy tárgyhoz (kristályhoz) kötötte a lényt. Zaeyr azonban látta, hogy a dimenzió fátyol megszakadt, a további kísérletei egy jelentős részét erre irányította. Hogy tudna olyan hasadékot szakítani a fátyolra, ami nyitva tartható, és átjáróként használható. Végül a kristályhoz kötött entitás bevonásával, és több kísérlet után sikerült először kaput nyitnia az Emberek Világába. Zaeyr persze azonnal az újabb lehetőséget látta hogy a birodalmat, és a szolgák –kísérleti alanyok számát bővítsék. Elkezdett átjárni az emberekhez. Rájött, hogy a Földről könnyebb Darutából darabokat hasítani, ami folyamatoknak aztán Atreián begyűjtötte az energiáit. Imes kidolgozta, hogy lehet az így megszületett entitásokat a Földön is megkötni. A kötéssel stabilizálta az entitások esszenciáját, noha szörnyű kínokat jelentett ez nekik. Viszont folyamatos energiát jelentett ez, hisz az entitás esszencia visszacsatolásának energiáját egyfolytában tudták begyűjteni. Kapukat nyitottak, és az emberek egy csoportját elkezdték arra tanítani, hogy tudnak Daruta~ból lényeket idézni, tárgyakhoz kötni őket. Azt állították, hogy ezek a lények, akiket dzsinneknek hívtak, megronthatja az emberek lelkét, és elrabolhatja azt. Ezen fellekesülve Japtris, Neiria királynője ''nekilátott kikísérletezni, hogy elementálokat miként lehet a Földre megidézni. Hogy meg lehet őket is kötni, és ez által az erejük is használhatóvá válik. ''Ijun, Sheorir királya ''rájött, hogy nem csak kristályokhoz lehet a dzsinneket kötni, hanem mechanikus, vagy bármilyen használati tárgyhoz, ezzel nem csak a visszacsatolt energiával lesznek hasznosak, hanem az eszközökkel végzett munkával is. Innen már nem kellett sok idő, hogy ''Hoome, Sahiri királynője fegyvergyártással kezdjen készülni a következő leigázó háborúra (természetesen a Föld volt a célpont) Ilyen módon szipolyozták ki közben Atreiá~t. Zökkenőmentesen zajlott a terv egészen addig, míg Japtris nem találkozott Darmore~ral. Pontosabban nem volt a szemtanúja, hogy hiába volt igen csak az élettel nem összeegyeztethető módon megsérülve, ő erről nem volt hajlandó tudomást venni, inkább elfogyasztotta a támadóját. Ez a képesség egyből kellett volna neki, vagyis Darmore lett az új kísérleteinek a célpontja, és végcélja. Feltett szándéka volt, hogy megtudja a halhatatlanságának a titkát, és rájöjjön, hogy szerezheti ezt meg maguknak. De nem csak neki volt ez a vágya. Noha nagyon igyekezett titkolózni a társai előtt, pont ez keltette fel a figyelmüket. Végül sikerült megegyezniük, és Darmore közös célpont, és projekt lett. Nem tudhatták, hogy nem a legbölcsebb dolog egy mantikór ellen hajtóvadászatot indítani. Főleg, ha az a mantikór egy hadisten is egyben. Több napos cserkészés után realizálták csak, hogy üldözőből üldözött lett esetükben. Darmi megfigyelte, majd egyesével levadászta őket. Így került hozzá az első dzsinn. Megérezte, hogy a kristály nem egy élettelen valami, hanem egy ismeretlen élőlény van hozzá kötve. Ám hiába hordta boszorkányokhoz, sámánokhoz, mágiát ismerő lényekhez, egyikük sem ismerte ezt a fajta varázslást. (az emberek tudtak volna némi információval szolgálni, csak hozzájuk meg nem állított be, lévén ez a tény nem volt a birtokában, önszántából pedig főleg csak vadászni járt közéjük) Míg végül maga a dzsinn szólította meg. (születése óta ez volt az első alkalom, hogy személyként kezelték, és ez volt az első alkalom, hogy megszólalt) Egy kívánságot ajánlott Darminak, ám a mantikór inkább arról faggatta, hogy hogy tudja kiszedni abból a kristályból, és békén hazavinni. Az egyik felét a kérésének teljesítette, átjárót nyitott neki Atreiá~ra. Ám ami abban a másik világban fogadta, koránt sem volt békés. Atreia szép lassan haldoklott Daruta~val egyetemben. Szóval a kérés másik felét Darmi, a dzsinn kérésére a saját mancsaiba vette. A dzsinn legelőször is Atreia~nak mutatta be, aki már nagyon rossz állapotban volt, de engedélyt adott Darminak, hogy cselekedjen. Ezek után egy jó darabig Ninurta főleg felderített. Senkinek nem tűnt fel egy lény, főleg, hogy elementálnak adta ki magát. A mérge miatt, még el is hitték neki. Segítséget szerzett magának a helybeliek körében Drodkin személyében. Míg egy idegenben, a történtek fényében érthető módon nem bíztak, Drodkin szót értett velük. Szép csendben, belülről kezdték el gyengíteni, a királyai nélkül amúgy is megrendült rendszert. Egyre több segítséget kaptak a helyiektől is. Első soron ellenállás, a leigázók parancsainak tömeges megtagadása a végén mindennapos lett. A piszkos munkát főleg Darmi végezte. Mikor sikerült így a belső és a külső nyomással meggyengíteni kellőképp a rendszert, a következő megoldásra jutottak, az időközben három főre duzzadt vezetőség. A megszállók közül, akik hajlandók itt hagyni mindazt, amit itt szereztek maguknak, legyen ez energia, eszközök, bármi, azok elmehetnek a bolygóról, ámbár bármiféle visszatérés azonnali elfogást eredményez. Akik viszont erre nem voltak hajlandóak, azokat a Sötét Világba zárták. Darmore Atreia és Daruta segítségével felszakította a kötését a kristályba zárt dzsinnek, majd Daruta megmutatta neki, hogy tudja úgy magához kötni, hogy ez ne okozzon a dzsinnek sem fájdalmat (ez a dzsinn kérése volt). Darmi pedig neki látott, hogy az Emberek Világában ragadt dzsinneket megkeresse, és haza vigye. Következetesen felkutatta valamennyi dzsinnt, ami még a Földön volt megkötve, és haza hordta őket. Miután minden dzsinn haza került, a béke korszaka köszöntött a világra. Úgy tűnt, hogy ez már az idők végezetéig működő képes biztonság, ám ekkor csapott le a harmadik korszak. Isthar, régi ellenszenvet táplált a mantikór iránt. Darmore rabszolgának született, és akként is élt évszázadokig Ishtar városában. Az istennő nem is szentelt figyelmet az oroszlánnak. Egy piszkos szolga volt csak a sok közül. Ám amikor Darmore isteni rangra emelkedett, és vele egyenrangúvá vált, holott korábban csak egy szolga volt, Ishtar büszkesége nem tudta megemészteni ezt az arculcsapást. Egojának az adta meg az utolsó döfést, mikor ez a rabszolgából lett félisten, akit valamiért mindenki elfogadott teljes értékű istennek, még az ajánlatát is visszautasította. Ugyanis, mikor felajánlotta magát, (mint mindenkinek a panteonból, majd ha valaki igent mondott, rútul kihasználta) Ninurta nemes egyszerűséggel mondott neki nemet. Mérhetetlen megalázásnak érezte, és bosszút esküdött az oroszlán isten ellen. Noha szembesült vele, hogy a mantikóron halála után a mágia nem fog, ezért egy kegyetlen tervet eszelt ki. Megátkozta az oroszlánt, ám olyan módon, hogy az átok helyette, a hozzá kötött dzsinneket érte el. Valamennyi dzsinn~t visszakötött így arra a helyre, ahova először a Földön megidézték. És mivel két helyre vannak kötve, hisz Darmore~ral is él a kapcsolatuk, ez folyamatosan marcangolja az esszenciájukat. Míg Darmore értük nem megy, és fel nem szabadítja őket. De nem csak a dzsinneket, a közvetlen családját is megkörnyékezte az ármányos istennő. Berill~t, Ninurta párját megölte, elérte, hogy Draeil megölje bátyját, Namru~t, Ushum és Sharur pedig, noha közvetetten de elérte, hogy el legyenek zárva apjuktól. Darmore egyik percről a másikra maradt teljesen magára. Az élete fenekestül felfordult, ő maga az őt ért veszteségek súlyától összeroskadt. Gyászolva a párját, a családját (Elszakadt a párzási kötelék, ami a párjához kötötte, szinte közvetlen azután hogy elszakadt a köteléke a fiával Namruval. ) nem volt képes alakot váltani, mantikór formába ragadt. Ezek az események vezettek oda, hogy Atreia energia egyensúlya vészesen felborult. A bolygó gyengülni kezdett, még a két másik király sem tudta ezt ellensúlyozni. Százötven hosszú évébe telt Darminak, hogy elérjen addig, újfent képes legyen emberi formát ölteni, illetőleg képes legyen a teendőivel foglalkozni. Már átjárt a Földre is vadászni, és a hosszú koplalás és szenvedésnek hála, kiéhezett, zabolázatlan, vad manitkórként járta a Földet préda után. Atreia energiáit időlegesen Hulmittu lakói igyekeztek egyensúlyba tartani, Darmi pedig nekilátott, hogy újra haza vigye a dzsinneket. Már koránt sem olyan néptelen a bolygó, mint az átok kimondásakor lett, ám még mindig nagyon sok mindenki vár arra, hogy Ninurta megtalálja őket, és haza vigye. Kategória:Különleges karakterek